warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 02:36, 2010 April 17 Hey, Birdpaw, and I'm a fukking retard! I love raping children and even wrote a book about it! Help Can someone help me on how to make the story because in the category the first one is a kits adventure but it is not turning blue can somene help me? birdwing 02:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I make a story to go the pencil that says Creat New Article. Click that then use the second format. :] - Skull Last Relics... 03:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks =) birdwing 13:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm Forestpaw13. Again. LOL. Welcome to the wiki! I saw your name and gasped- I have a character named Birdpaw in one of my stories! I guess we have something in common. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 12:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. My birdpaw belongs in thunderclan and yeah i read your story i gasped too lol birdwing 13:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Weird coincidence, eh? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 13:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes wierd lol me and my friend play warrior cats (im not kidding lol) and i love the name Birdpaw lol but my bird paw kind of looks like scourge only with two white paws and not so mean. birdwing 13:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) xD Cool. I made a warriors camp once, found a Mooncave, and made myself Foreststar, leader of RiverClan (it was near a creek). Never really got any further then that. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 13:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You should read my prolouge it may sound wierd but i like it and this was the begginig my friend did your story is epic Btw. Help i made my prolouge and i cant make chapter one but when i did some other peoples fanfics came up and now i dont know what to do please help me birdwing 17:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You can do it on the same page. Anyway, you made your story into a category, not an actual article, which makes it much more difficult for people to find. I can fix it, though, if you want me to. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh that would be great Forestpaw13 i would greatly appreciate it birdwing 17:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm done. I fixed some grammar and spelling errors, if that's all right with you. I also added a heading for Chapter 1. If you need anything else, feel free to ask. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks Forestpaw13 birdwing 18:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Heyo!!! :) Hey Birdpaw!! I'm Hiddensun but you can call me Ssunny! :) And just liek Forest said "welcome!" If you need help or have any questions, just tell me and I'll eb glad to help! Can't wait to see what stories you will make![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey sunny i already made a story and im working on chapter 1 its called The power of four one from each clan they will all experiance love,life,loyalty,betrayel and the works lol im evil =) birdwing 23:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Coolio!! I'm gonna check it out![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) lol im working on it but soon i will be on chapter two birdwing 00:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Work in progress story Hi people for A kit's adventure there will be only six chapters and an epilouge you know six chapters six moons so there will never be a dull moment for birdkit and company including Rushkit Goldkit Icekit and Treekit Er... what do you mean? You already have a chapter 1. FP13 13:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How did you put chapter 1 on That is what i dont get? birdwing 13:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay. You copy the code for Chapter 1. ( Chapter 1 ) Then instead of a one, you put a two for Chapter 2. FP13 19:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Video Er, the wiki does it for you, there's a button on the top. Then it's self-explanitory, I think. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) There's a code somewhere, but I'm not sure what it is. Copy the code from another story, that's what I do. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw Here's Birdpaw, the others will be done shortly! Teddy Bear!' 'I think' 'I'm obsessedwith' 'hedgehogs..' 02:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC)' And Crookedpaw.. Teddy Bear!' 'I think' 'I'm obsessedwith' 'hedgehogs..' 02:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC)' And Darkpaw. Teddy Bear!' 'I think' 'I'm obsessedwith' 'hedgehogs..' 02:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC)' And last but not least, Windpaw. Enjoy your cats! Teddy Bear!' 'I think' 'I'm obsessedwith' 'hedgehogs..' 02:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC)' Blog Hey Birdpaw! I just wanted to know if you could read my blog- Animal Saver Foundation and comment! :D Thanks! Wetty Wet WetYeah Ok =) BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 01:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And Birdpaw, you're suppose to comment on my talk page. Wetty Wet WetYeah Sure I'll read your series! I'll get right on it! :) RainfireThe Scruffs' 01:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) lol sorry birdy but I have no idea what you just said xD [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 22:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! But Arti asked for the wish series before youy, so I'll put TPoF after it :)--[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 17:56, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh i'm sorry. I didn't know your name was Birdpaw, but yeah that was a different Birdpaw.DeathpawI SHALL KILL YOU ALL!!!! 01:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I coudl use a bit of help. (sorry I haven't been updating ti recently) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 14:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sure![[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 17:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok! She might not appear much rigth now, but I have a plan for her. [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 18:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) not really. She'll be in a battle alright, and maybe some cat will say something abotu her jaw, btu what I have planned is -hinthint- she'llbeaprisonertryingtoescape -hint- lol. Hope it turns out good.[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 18:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) hahha we'll see. enough hints of rnow :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']] 18:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!!! (S) - Omigosh, you're following Black Death?!?!?!? And you fixed it!!! :D Thank you sooooooo much!!! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 03:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Beta Readers Okay. Beta readers are people that will read your story (or anyone else's) for someone else, and review them. It's not rights, it's just a request. You become one when someone asks you and you say yes. [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Forest ]] talk blog 19:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker Hey Bird!! Your a rollbacker on warrior fan-art!!!! congrads [[User:Poppyshadow| '''Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 16:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) HP roleplay ohhhh...so you're Abby? Anyway, here's the link: www.joinhogwarts.weebly.com okay, bye!Misty misty Mistysun 00:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Fan art wiki Hey bird! have u finished u contest entry? just wondering cause if everyone gets it in early then the contest will fin early. k bye! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 13:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Actually it wasn't my choice on my own, you became a ThunderClan apprentice because the other leaders and I thought it fit you well. You wanted to be a medicine cat but we had to think hard about our decision. Im sorry you are sad about this but it is final. It wasn't suppose to be a punishment or anything, just a chouce me and the other leaders made. Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Stop. We did this because you made drama, we made you an apprentice because we knew you would do this! Stop being a little cry baby because you don't get what you want! Apprentice's become warriors! I demand you to make this stop, you are bringing too much drama to this wikia because you don't get your stupid way! This is the most meanest thing i've done and it takes a hard time to get me this ANGRY! Airplanes in the Night sky are Shooting Stars...I could really use a wish right now... Wetty's being a little forceful, but Birdpaw, quitting because you don't get what you want isn't the way to solve your problems. This are bringing up more drama. Being an apprentice is fine, you probably would've become a warrior very quickly. So I'm asking you please don't quit and if you feel unappriciated talk it out and not try once, then give up and quit. This is really going to stir up drama and no one needs that. So kind regards and please remember we all appriciate you, but not the drama. Thanks. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 19:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw, I'm sorry, but the reason you aren't a medicine cat/warrior/deputy is, although you have met a lot of people, because you still haven't figured out quite how the wiki works yet. You aren't the only apprentice.We don't mean to hurt you at all. But Arti is right. Quitting won't do anything. I'm not trying to cause a huge drama, and I'm sorry you feel this way. And keep in mind that if you stay, and are paitient and wait a bit, and tolerate a bit more, you may become a warrior in the near future. Map fern 20:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw, I saw your userpage. I would like to say that I am 14 (and a half), and I've been here for a year and a quarter now. It takes experience and time to be where you want to be and you're just not showing the traits at the moment. [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 20:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Just like that? You do understand with a little time and effort, you could become an apprentice? [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 00:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw what you lefton Foresty's page and just wanted to say that sorry you're quitting and we won't put you in the DF. Wetty was a little harsh to call you that, but thsat's just how she is. And TPL probably hasn't gotten back to you because she, like some others, is seriously mad at you. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 00:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I thought your siggy meant the shoe. xD Yeah, that was a little harsh. We'll be sure to put you in StarClan, and if you come back, you'll be a spirit. (which sounds seriously cool, you should try it) :) [[Standards (Series)|'Freedom']]in the forest 12:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. :) We're on the IRC, maybe you should come BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 14:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Type in the search box here, IRC and then there's the URL there. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 14:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Glad you're back birdy =D SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 14:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You can join Shadowclan, as an apprentice but I also think as med cat apprentice - please don't take it the wrong way. :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ok! great =)) Coudl you give me your description so I can add you? 9not rigth nwo because i have to confirm this with the leaders)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) don't worry.SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Wb to the wiki, Bird! :D 19:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Shadowclan. I'll add you right now and sorry I didn't see your message cause evening's was just below it. sorryzSunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 23:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) could you give me a short description? SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 23:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) sure!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 23:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Yer Kitty Sucks. D: Lol sorry. But my computer was spazzing so I had to resort to paint :P I'll redo Birdwing but for now, have this crappily done picture of a pretty she-cat beating up an unfortunate tom. o_o Sunset 01:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Birdwing and Crookedpaw! If there something ya don't like tell me! [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 19:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ok, you put this: Question here Answer 1 Answer 2 You can replace where it says questions with yours and put as many anwers as you want :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) oh and soo cool you also like HoN!!! Though I wa steh onyl one who read them xD What do you think of them?SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) YUPZ!! When i started the first book by accident, the begninning was kinda confusing but them I got ti and it was soo good!!! I luvs them!!! I felt soo bad when Heath died :'( SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) at first I hated him. I was liek'she doesn't like you anymore. she said it's over so get a clue." - he was soo anyoing!!- but then it showed how much he loved zoey so it was cute. Eric is an idiot! lolzSunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) yup me too. ohh!! i love how setevie rae and teh raven mocker imprinted...love is in the air!! makes teh story sooo mcuh more interesting!!!!!!!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I knwo right? SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) can't wait for the next one!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 22:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Hey Birdpaw! I noticed on your facebook page that you have an account! I do too (well, my dad has one but I cracked the password)! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, here is Crookedstar! Shaded means like you have shadows and light spots by the way. Sorry the tabby stripes are a bit messy. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, i didn't really draw him, i have templates i found for leaders, deputys, ect. But do you think that the shading is good? If you want to see something i DREW, look at this: [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, the one i'm REALLY proud of is the apprentice blank i made. Here is you Birdpaw! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok if i try and improve the cat you showed me, then show it to you? I'd like to see how much i can change it without redoing the whole thing. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! Once i changed the eyes, it looked a lot better, so maybe you should try it too! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 16:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) With my Dad, the password is never hard to crack. Same with the rest of my family. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Power of Four Series I'd LOVE to read your series!!! I'll read 'em right now :) RainfireThe Scruffs' 23:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Birdpaw! I read the first two books of your series yesterday. They are good! I'll try reading the third one today. [[User:Heartsky|'Fireflies']]You would not believe your eyes... 18:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Did u get me message on YT? to save ya time I asked... 'Who do u want in ur channel backy?' [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Who are they andwhat do they look like??? I can't find them. [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 21:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Yep, Call me Lavender, Lav, Laven or Lavenderi. Lavenderi 15:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please Read I will check it out, =D Clover 01:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) requestfail uggh art block imsorry for faill --bracken--~ 18:00, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Zank yu! (failure german accent) Hiya! Thanks for suggesting moonmist for my series! Her name is so cool! I'll be sure to include her! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 03:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Not yet lol. I need to read quiet a few stories and I've just been busy with getting ready for school :) SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 21:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *tackles* Yes! I'm checking it out slowly since you've got a nice little collection of stories going. x) I saw your post on my "Stories to Read" section and I've just gotten to it. I'll leave a comment on each talk page as I finish each book. AuriBear(talk) 23:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Then I shall comment the bejeezus out of them! >:{D AuriBear(talk) 23:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Piccy Don't worry, I'll get right on ya picceh. :D. Oakstar 06:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) **EDIT** HERE ISH TEH PICCEH! :D Hope ya like it! Oakstar 07:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Book cover art I can make one for ya. ^_^. Got a design in mind? Oakstar 21:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Featured Stories Hey Birdy!! You are 1 of the 6 users who have been randomly drawed to choose one of your completed fanfics for October's featured stories list. Please tell me on my talk page which fanfic of yours you will like to be chosen. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure! No problem :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Request! Request Granted xD I really like how it come out :D 06:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I got it from www.textspace.net you can make one there too[[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 14:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Heyy! Hey Bird! Are you on IRC? We can talk! TeeHee 15:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Same here =D No way! That is teh owns! You might just have to friend me! =D So whatcha doin lately? --BravestarEnd = Beginning 00:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Gaspid! D= I DID'NT KNOW! Curse meh inactivity.... *Slaps self silly* OMSC Do you know anything about how it happened? At all? --BravestarEnd = Beginning 00:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) While you were replying I found a blog about it. I just don't know why drama like this has to go on and on and on like this! UGH!!! *Ahem* LOL sorry I erupted there. =P Anyhoo, what games do you have for your Xbox360? My favorite ones are Halo: Reach, Banjo and Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, Pure, Portal, and Grid. =D --BravestarEnd = Beginning 00:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) EPIC! =D I've always secretly wanted to play that. =P --BravestarEnd = Beginning 01:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Aww. D= I played through Halo: Reach's Campaign. You don't know sad till you've played that though. ='( --BravestarEnd = Beginning 01:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well I GTG. See you (hopefully) Soon. Bye! =( --BravestarEnd = Beginning 01:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming to the wiki Birdpaw! 16:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadowstorm12 Birdpaw and Eclipse! Well, here it is! Sorry that Birdpaw's eyes look kinda, you know, messed up XP PepsiRandom Custom Kitty Kat 23:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i'm making a sort of second version of warriors wiki, but it has more things to do than just add information. I need some help, and was wondering if you could. Here is the link: http://warriorsspirit.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Spirit_Wiki So, if you can help, please do! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 21:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Idol Notice Hi Birdpaw. You put your name down for the Warriors Idol competition, and haven't posted a songfic up for the contest, and I'm sorry but if you don't post it my this Monday, you will be taken out of the competition. If you wish to be taken out of the competition, please inform Arti on her Talk Page Thank-you, --HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 22:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Reading:) Hey Birdeh!!! I saw your sadness page and I just wanted to tell you that, believe it or not, members do read your stories. I'm betting that at least 4 -whihc is the average number of readers a story gets here- have read it and probably only half or more have commented. Some people just get lazy -sometimes me xD- or they don't know what to say. simply saying "this is reallly really good" can be overused and we don't know if otehrs mean it anymore -sometimes I don't comment on stories I read, yes I am guilty. But peopel do read them. I have read like half of them before, btu since I can't remember, I am re-reading them to refresh my memory. Rigth now I am in half of Friend within. and let me tell you the kits - now apprentices - are really cute. very original how they all meet as kits when they are exploring lol ~*~*~*~* Me: No one really reads my stories except maybe few But i dont think they care :( Sunneh: They are just speechless - true of too lazy Me: I dont think i should continue writing :( Sunneh: One of the many reasons wqriters write is because they are inspired and need a way to let it out. If you love writitng, you have to continue. Me: I think everyone hates me since i took a break so its like im not here :( Sunneh: Nobody hates you Birdy. That break thing is the past and this wiki is only looking at teh present and future. We don't look back at possibly mistakes. Me: They point out my mistakes (Sometimes it depends) Cant some people say something different instead of "This is really good" or "Cool" i mean does anyone mean what they say? Sunneh: I dont' think many point out your mistakes and if they do, it's because they are trying to help you -AKA they care. Also, in my opinion, comments shoudl be mroe on exprssing your thoughst and not only saying "this is really good" Me: Fail.....Anyways i still feel unappreciated sometimes :'( Sunneh: You are very appreciated and are a well respected memebr form thssi wiki. Me:Maybe i should go? :? Sunneh: NO!NO!NO keep continuing to write your stories!! (you are an epic writer!) [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 21:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) PLz don't go :( PLZ don't go :( HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 00:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Plz... Your a great friend. Your gonna make me cry ;( HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 00:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I gtg now, But i'll miss u if u go :( HALLOWEENHurry Up And Give Me Candy! 00:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) -scoffs- People tried that a million times. Never works. Just because Wetty rated your story? Some people get easily offended...wow. Anyways, good-bye. 00:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Icy and I'm sorry you feel that way. It's not too late, I can rollback everything if you want. But if you really want to leave then bye I guess. Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 00:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Noo....I meant rollback the blog and talk pages and stuff so its like you never decided to leave. But I guess it's too late. Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 00:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Birdy!!!!! Don't leave! We'll all be sad! And if you do, I'll come to your house and hold your goldfish hostage! You don't want that, do you? And if you stay, you are rewarded with A VIRTUAL COOKIE!!!!!! Gasp! Please stay! *is sad* --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 01:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Um? What are you doing? I come on and see about 6,000 edits from you and most of them aren't even your stores... so... 'ssup with that? lol →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 13:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) LOLkaythx. I've been meaning to do that... but I can't get off my lazy virtual bum to click and type. xD N-E-way... yeah, 6,000 was me exaggerating. →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 14:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow! How'd you get so many edits birdy? Didn't you like, have 1500 two days ago or something? or is that just me remembering wrong?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 15:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) hi hi im not trying to be mean but why did you edit my story The True Bloodclan if i typed in something wrong thats ok but please dont change my story anyway bye also did you like it i hope so later (leave me a message please) bloodstar18 00:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) hi and about the bolding i have teachers that read it so i bold it so they can see it also u wanna be friends and also agin if i spelled something ronged (EXAMPLE) i mean wrong then please feel fre to correct it by the way im also on warriors wiki are you i gonna go look it up well.....................................i..................guess................................bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye and see u next times bloodstar18 23:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Birdy, thanks for adding the categories and stuff to my stores :D Epic win. Sorry that I'm too lazy to do it myself. Thanks a bundle. :D [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) hi hi i saw you where on and thought id say hi Umm... (S) - Not trying to be rude or anything, but it seems that you edited our scavenger hunt smoof. (S) - Sorry! Just curious. (smack self for being clueless) What link did you add? I didn't see it. (S) - Okay then. Sorry for the misunderstanding. By the way, how did you fix the box thingy on Black Death? Just in case it happens again. (S) - Thanks! Hey Bird, can you please not link any of my things? It's really nice of you to and all, but it interferes with my writing. I nearly lost all my work because yu edited the page the same time I did to link it. It'd just be easier if I could do that myself. Thanks! :) ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as'' Hunter]]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 00:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) hey birdy hey its me bloodstar18 how have you been i have talked to you in a while and thought i say hi leave me a message bye Bloodstar 15:29, October 30, 2010 (UTC) whats up GOTH MONKEYS you can also call me bloody how has your day been do u lke holloween Bloodstar 15:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) awwww im sorry (really) but what is tomarrow Holloween ? (i thought u said u didnt have it) or No holloween (what is that) Bloodstar 15:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH now i understands awesomeness to the power of 55 Bloodstar 15:47, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Birdy :D Just reminding you that Warriors Reading Marathon starts this Monday. :D Can't wait! [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 04:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) hi birdy i have the hole week off what about u Bloodstar 21:01, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh that sucks im sorry do u live in the us if u dont thats way Bloodstar 21:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) whit do u have thursday off Bloodstar 21:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Birdy, congrats! You won second place in the Reading Marathon, and therefore claim your siggie cat in RoE2! Birdpaw will be a ShadowClan cat, now I just need Birdpaw's description. Thanks! And good job on getting second place! [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 00:46, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I will read the fanficsyou suggested, thanks! By the way I read your story Dark Sun. It was GOOD! JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule! -- (Talk) 20:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, didn't know. I thought it was yours. JayfeatherBlind Cats Rule! -- (Talk) 00:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Hey Bird! Long time no see. :) Hey, you got picked out for Featured Story. I need one of your stories you'd like to be featured, preferably one that hasn't been already. Thanks! :) --Can You Feel the Love Tonight?Happy V Day! 16:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) wiki are you thinking of reopening it or do not enough people come? Wildfire 03:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) okay maybe if the books got more popular but i understand thanks Wildfire 16:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog (S) - Could you please go here and nominate a cat? THX OK, coolio!Amberfire3 Happy Saint Patrick's Day!!! 23:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bird! You're an epic win, which is why I think you need to go here. I know your company will be appreciated! Heh heh, so pretentious. ;-) [[User:Zaffie|'Beyond the Night ']][[User talk:Zaffie| Teyla Emmagan''']] 03:32, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki Oh, I was never mad. I forgive you, however, if you want me to tell you that! However I was never mad, so I can't forgive you, if you know what I mean :) Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 00:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 00:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hai Birdy. Question. Are you still doing the Hunger series? Because I had a really good idea, that's pretty much the same as Hunger Games, but then I saw you had this series, and I didn't want to create it. SO if you're not...yeah. - Hoppy Spring!Hoppy]] Spring!Wetty Wet Wet]]Yeah 01:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: IRC? Yesh, I want to go on! =D See ya! --BravestarThe end is not the end. 00:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Taken Ur story taken was crap! I couldn't follow a damn thing! U even say that bloodclan knows about the clans! Here r things wrong with this! 1: bloodclan isn't even a clan 2: nobody ever even heard of claw or frost in any of the bloodclan stories. 3: nobody in bloodclan would even know about the clans! 4: why the fukk did u delete the story I had for this crap! U obviously thought nothing through on this! Why do u like raping children?! What's wrong with u? U can not delete this becuz I have freedom of press rights! Don't violate them! Did u even read this? I did try to create my own, but u deleted it all before I even finished the prolouge for ur shit! Next time think things through before u become a fukking huge dickhead! And ' yyour' has one y in it, dumbass! I banned the little creep (Would say something else if rights didn't restrict me....) for life. I'm SO SORRY you had to go through that Bird! *hugs* You are amazing, you dealt with it awesome-like. I can rollback the stupid jerk's above comments if you want. And don't pay attention to anything they said, you're an amazing writer. --ArtiCloudy Days... 19:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) lol, I'll be right on! --ArtiCloudy Days... 16:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll be right there. :) --Bravestar PROJECT: BLOOD Re: IRC First off, woo, Hetalia! Second, no, because I fail at IRC (no seriously) ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, for some odd reaosn, whenever I try to go onto IRC, I...let's just say, I don't end up on the right servers for some reason. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) (Facepalm) Of course, that's why. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to get on, but if I can't...(Groans) ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait, where is the IRC? Sorry for being a bother. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 00:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC)